The Body
by maxynepayne
Summary: Tony follows through on his promise to make Jarvis a body, and things happen. A sort-of sequel to Uhm, What?
1. Chapter 1

**The Body**

Date started: 7-8-12 9-ish PM  
Date finished: 7-12-12 4:17 PM  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Rating: M  
Fanfiction of: Avengers  
Pairing: Iron Man/Tony Stark/Jarvis  
A/N: I have no idea if anyone ships this pairing besides me, but if there is, then here ya go.  
Summary: Tony follows through with his promise to make JARVIS a body, and things happen.

The Body

"Blah… blah… blah…nope… nuh uh… nope…" Tony looked through his plans in his workshop, bored and looking for something new to make. Then he came across a blueprint that simply said, "MAKE A JARVIS BODY". He stared at it. "Huh," he thought for a moment, then asked, "Hey JARVIS, did I ever say something to you about making you a body?"  
"Yes sir, you did, while you were intoxicated." JARVIS answered.

"Hmm," Tony thought for a moment. "JARVIS, I'm gonna switch you off for a while."  
"May I ask why, sir?"  
"It's a surprise. Bye for now."  
"Goodbye, sir."

Tony switched him off, then began his work.

"He's been down there for _17 hours _now," Bruce informed Clint and Steve as he stood in the entryway of the staircase that led to Tony's workshop. "Wonder what he's doing…" Steve muttered. "Well, _I _for one am going to find out." Clint said. He stood up from his chair and crossed the room to the staircase and down. Bruce and Steve looked at each other, then followed him.

They were surprised when JARVIS made no comment when Clint punched in his security code to Tony's workshop door and entered. They were even more surprised to see what Tony was working on-a body. "What the hell?" Clint exclaimed. Tony looked up from installing what looked like eyes into the eye socket of the body. "Hello. I was wondering when you'd come down here." He said, continuing with what he was doing.

"What _is _that?" Bruce asked, he, Clint, and Steve walked over to Tony's side. "It's JARVIS," Tony answered, beaming. He finished putting the eye in, then stepped back. "What do you think?"  
The body was tall, roughly 5'9" or 5'10", and had a nice tan. It was muscular, though not overly so, and had some dark brown, almost black hair on its chest leading down to-Clint, Bruce, and Steve raised their eyebrows.

"Whoa," Steve commented. "That's… wow, you certainly uh, mm…"  
"… packed 'im? Yeah, that's a little bonus I threw in." Tony finished. Clint raised his eyebrows and looked away, mouthing, "ooh-kay."  
JARVIS' hair was that dark brown/almost black color and was styled up, like Tony's, only neater, and he was clean-shaven. He had a nice jaw line and cheekbones, his nose was straight except for a slight bump starting at the bridge, his lips were a nice color and were full, and his eyebrows were well shaped.

Lastly were his eyes. His eyelashes were thick and curved, framing his eyes, which were a beautiful hazel color. He was handsome, and looked to be somewhere in his mid-to-late 30's. Bruce poked the body, recoiling when the "skin" felt squishy. "How'd you get the skin like that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's this really cool stuff that I made that's supposed to act like human skin, and his hair I got from a salon down the street. It can grow back. He can cry, too. And get his ears pierced. And any other part of his body. And he can sweat." Tony explained. "And he can have sex, I had to add that, though he can't get anyone pregnant and he can't get STD's 'cuz, you know, it's not actual skin and he doesn't have any blood. He _can _get hurt though, but he can self-heal, so that's taken care of. Can't feel pain, obviously, though I edited his systems to feel human emotion."  
Bruce, Clint, and Steve raised their eyebrows. "You really thought of everything." Clint told him.  
"Well, you know, genius here," Tony replied.

"Where's his clothes?" Steve asked.  
"Oh!" Tony rushed to his desk. "Thanks for reminding me, Captain," he came back with a bag from that expensive suit store he shops at and went up to JARVIS' body. He took a suit out of it. "I got him one of those suits butlers wear, custom made."

He showed the three men. "Little help?" He requested. They strode over to him and helped him put on first the undergarments, then the suit with the shoes and tie. It was a cool gray color with black pinstripes and a black tie and vest. "Should we fire this baby up?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged. "Your butler or whatever."  
Tony grinned. "Awesome."  
He went over to his computer and started typing. "How do you fix him if his body gets glitchy?" Clint questioned. "Don't have to," Tony responded.

"He has access to my systems, he can do it himself."  
Clint shrugged and nodded. Tony continued typing, then announced, "And he is… on."  
He rushed back over to the body and the trio of men standing in front of it. The body twitched after a few seconds, the eyes blinked, and then straightened up.

He looked around, then at Tony. "Mr. Stark?" He questioned. Tony nodded.  
"Hello, Jarvis. Welcome to your new body." He greeted. Jarvis looked down at his hands and examined them, then at his feet.

"Walk over here," Tony instructed him. Jarvis did so.  
"I did not think you would actually follow through with your promise to make a body for me," he admitted. Tony shrugged. "Well, you deserve it."

"Thank you, sir." Jarvis held out his hand. Tony shook it.  
"You're welcome."  
Jarvis looked at Clint, Bruce, and Steve.

"Mr. Barton, Mr. Banner, Mr. Rogers." He said with a nod of his head.  
"Jarvis." Bruce replied.  
"Oooh! The best part is you can still control everything in this form, so you don't have to switch back and forth." Tony informed Jarvis.  
"You truly had my best interests in mind, sir." Jarvis said with a small smile, which had been there the whole time, Bruce noticed. Jarvis looked up.

"Thor has awoken, sir." He reported. Tony grabbed Jarvis' wrist and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, let's go show him!"

LE FIN OF LE CHAPTER

A/N: So, whaddaya think? Good so far? I'm not sure how many chapters this'll have, so stick around. No flames, just reviews! I can tell the difference!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thor stared. "_You're _Stark's Helper, JARVIS?" He asked. Jarvis nodded once.  
"Yes, Thor, I am." He answered, small smile ever present.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jarvis," Thor said with a smile, shaking Jarvis' hand. Jarvis replied,  
"Likewise, sir."

The Asgardian didn't let go of Jarvis' hand, staring at him with this odd look of… what? Lust? Jarvis wasn't sure, but it made him feel uncomfortable, though he didn't show it. Tony saw Jarvis' smile falter for half a millisecond and the way Thor was looking at him and pulled Jarvis to his side with a huge grin. He gave Jarvis a look that said, "you're welcome" briefly before saying to the others, "I'll give each of you $200 if Natasha beats Jarvis in hand-to-hand combat. If not, you all owe me $200."

"Dude, Natasha's like the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D has." Steve commented.  
"Yeah, and Jarvis here is programmed with all of Natasha's, Clint's, Thor's, Fury's, and Coulson's moves," Tony replied.  
"Coulson has moves?" Bruce asked.  
"Found 'em in the S.H.I.E.L.D database." Tony answered. They all made a face that read, "oohhh".

Jarvis looked toward the elevator doors. "Ms. Romanoff is here," he announced. They all looked toward the elevator doors, and a few seconds later they opened to reveal Natasha dressed in her usual attire. She noticed Jarvis and asked as she strode over to the group, "Who's that?"  
"Jarvis," the group answered.  
"Jarvis?" She questioned.

"In his new body. I made it for him." Tony responded. Jarvis nodded his head as he greeted Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, miss."  
"Jarvis." She breathed.  
"So, who's ready to watch 'em fight?" Tony asked, clapping his hands once. Natasha shook her head.

"Wait, fight?"  
"Yeah! Tony set up a match for you and Jarvis." Clint took out his wallet.  
"He is paying us two-hundred doll-ers if you win." Thor added. Natasha rubbed her face.

"Fine, but he better not get pissy when I kick his ass."  
EPIC FIGHT SCENE THAT INVOLVES A SHIRTLESS JARVIS AND NATASHA GETTING HER ASS HANDED TO HER

Natasha looked at the hand in front of her face, offering to help her up. She grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. She was sweaty and sticky and bloody, while Jarvis hadn't even broken a sweat. _'Can he sweat?' _She thought, and then found herself wondering why she would ask herself such an absurd question. While the other members of the Avengers begrudgingly gave Tony $200 dollars each, Tasha shook Jarvis' hand, said "good job", then left to update Coulson and Fury, and maybe take a nap after she had a shower.

Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Tony left to go have lunch, leaving Jarvis and Thor downstairs. Jarvis, unaware of Thor's presence, began to get dressed in his suit. He had just put on his socks and shoes when Thor grabbed his shoulder. "Jarvis," he called. Jarvis turned around.

"Yes, sir?" He answered. He saw that look on his face that he'd had upstairs and knew something was going to happen. Thor leaned forward and turned his head as if to kiss him. _"You need a reward for beating Romanoff, do you not?" _He whispered huskily, sliding his hand down Jarvis' still-bare torso to his pants zipper. Jarvis took a step back.

"It's fine, sir, I do not require a reward." He assured him. Thor was undeterred. He pulled him flush against him so he could feel his growing arousal. _"I beg to differ." _Thor muttered, his hand reaching around and pressing a finger into the crack of Jarvis' ass through his dress pants. Jarvis' eyes went wide and he made a break for it, snatching up the rest of his clothes in the process.

Thor ran after him. The android made it upstairs, slamming the door shut. He turned around to find Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Steve staring at him in confusion. He walked over to them, legs rather wobbly. He felt extremely violated.

Tony placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's up, Jarvis?" He asked him in genuine concern. Jarvis shrugged his hand off as he sat down on a bar stool. "Please, I do not want to be touched right now."  
"Why, what happened?" Bruce asked.

Jarvis rested his forehead on his hand. "Thor tried to give me a… _reward _for beating Ms. Romanoff in combat."  
"What was it?" Steve asked.  
"He tried to make me have sex with him."  
Tony choked on his scotch, Bruce almost spit out his tea and Steve and Clint coughed on their sodas.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed. Jarvis nodded.  
"Somebody hold me back, I'm about to go down there and kick his ass!" Tony growled. "Jarvis provides many services, but sex is _not _one of 'em!"  
Jarvis was rather surprised at Tony's reaction.

He hadn't expected him to act like that. It was like he actually… _cared_. "We need to have a talk with him. Come on, you guys." Clint motioned for them to follow, and they went downstairs. Jarvis finished getting dressed and decided that he wanted a drink, something… alcoholic. He checked to see if he could drink, and when he found that he could he went over to the bar and made himself a drink from one of the many on Tony's drink database.

He downed it in a second. Wanting another, he made a different one and drank that too. He continued that pattern until Tony and the others including Thor came upstairs. By that time he'd gone through twelve different drinks and was drinking his thirteenth. Thor immediately went to his room once he was upstairs, but no one noticed besides Jarvis because they were too bust asking Jarvis how many drinks he'd had.

"I lost count at five, sir." Jarvis answered, finishing off the rest of his drink. Tony went up to him and took his glass away. "I think you've had enough. Good thing you can't get drunk like Stevie- boy over there."  
"I need to lie down…"  
"Come one, you can sleep in my room."

Tony placed his hand softly on Jarvis' back and helped him to his room, the others watching.

LE FIN OF LE CHAPPIE

A/N: Oooh, Thooor  
Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tony watched Jarvis sleep, noticing how peaceful and… _cute_ he looked. He didn't bother to wipe away the thought. Sighing, he stood and left the room, locking the door from the inside.

Twenty minutes later, the doorknob jiggled, and then broke. The door was slowly pushed in to reveal Thor on the other side. He closed the door slowly then made his way over to Jarvis' bedside. He smiled softly and gave Jarvis a soft kiss on the lips before climbing on top of him. The action caused Jarvis to wake.

When he saw Thor on top of him he asked, "What are you doing, sir?"  
"What I have wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you," Thor answered. He pulled the covers down. Jarvis' eyes went wide and, scared out of his mind, made the alarm go off in Thor's room. Thor frowned and looked up and around, the door opening.

Tony appeared in the doorway, as did Clint, Steve, and Bruce. "THOOOR!" Tony boomed. He was mad as hell. Thor turned and looked at them. They all looked mad.

Clint pointed down the hallway, meaning he wanted Thor out of the room, _now_. Thor obliged, but not before giving Jarvis another lusty look. Bruce pressed his arm against Tony's chest as Thor walked past him. Steve, Clint, and Bruce left to have another talk with Thor, while Tony stayed behind with Jarvis. "Sorry about that," Tony apologized after Jarvis turned off the alarm

"I wish Thor would leave me alone," Jarvis groaned. Tony stroked Jarvis' hair.  
"I know, I know." He sighed. Jarvis looked at him, their eyes locking. Slowly, the y both leaned forward and kissed.

Jarvis clung to his shirt like a lifeline. When Tony pulled back for air, Jarvis looked up at him with this pleading look in his eyes. It wasn't pleading for sex, it was pleading for love. Tony's own eyes were begging for the same thing. "Love me," Jarvis pleaded.

Tony rested his forehead on Jarvis', replying, "I already do."

Steve closed Tony's door silently. "I knew Tony liked him. It was so obvious." Clint whispered to Steve and Bruce as the trio walked down the hallway to the living room. "He needs to learn how to hide his green-eyed monster better." Bruce commented.  
"Mmm," Steve agreed.

The elevator doors opened, making Clint, Steve and Bruce look up from Clint's laptop. Clint immediately stood to attention. "Fury, sir." He greeted. Coulson stepped out of the elevator after Fury. "Coulson, sir." Clint gave a nod.

Coulson nodded in return. "Where is Stark?" Fury asked.  
"In his room. Why?" Steve asked in answer.  
"We were informed by Agent Romanoff that he made a new robot, the now embodied Jarvis. Is this correct?" Fury answered. He began to walk down the hall, Coulson and the others following.

"Well, yeah, but what do you want with Jarvis?" Bruce replied as he jogged to catch up to Fury. "She informed us that Jarvis beat her in hand-to-hand combat, her best field, is this true?"  
"Yeah."  
Fury pushed open Tony's door and stopped. Tony was naked save for his boxers and had his arms wrapped around Jarvis, who was wearing what he'd gone to bed in: a pair of Tony's pajama bottoms and his undershirt.

"Christ… STARK!" Fury barked. Tony woke with a sharp intake of breath.  
"Fury?..." He questioned groggily as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Get up, Stark, we need to talk."  
Tony carefully detached himself from Jarvis-who stirred slightly but did not wake-then got up.

He threw on a robe and walked over to Fury. "Yes?" He asked.  
"I need to ask you some questions about your newly embodied Jarvis."  
"Oh we didn't do anything; we just made out, talked a little, then fell asleep. If you heard any noises or thumping it was probably me having one of those nightmares I sometimes have about my time being kidnapped."  
Bruce chortled trying to hold in his laughter.

Fury looked at him, and then back at Tony. "This is Jarvis?" He asked, walking past Tony to Jarvis' bedside. "Yeah, that's him." Tony answered, joining him.  
"Wake him up," Fury ordered him.  
Tony called, "Jarvis, babe, wake up."

Jarvis blinked his eyes open and sat up. "Good evening, Fury, sir." He greeted, cool as ever.  
"Jarvis, we need to talk about your fight with Agent Romanoff." Fury told him. Jarvis stood up.  
"What would you like to know, sir?" He questioned.

"How you were able to beat her."  
"I am programmed with all of her combat moves, sir."  
"So you beat her by your programming?"  
"No, sir. I only used my programming to find her weak points. The rest was me."  
Fury observed him for a few seconds before he said, "Let's go, Coulson."

"Yes, sir." Coulson replied. He and Fury left. As soon as they did Bruce, Steve, and Clint burst out laughing. "Oh God, Tony…" Clint gasped.  
"'We didn't do anything, we just made out'… that… that was priceless." Bruce said between waves of laughter.

Steve held his stomach as he laughed. "Tony… you're hilarious." He breathed. Tony wrapped his arm around Jarvis' shoulders. "Thanks, but can you guys sorta go now, 'cuz Jarvis and I hafta get dressed." He told them. The trio waved as he left, still laughing lightly.

Once they were gone, Tony turned to Jarvis and said as he rested his hands on his shoulders, "So, I was thinking something _blue_ tomorrow, or perhaps a darker gray?"  
"I rather liked the suit I had earlier today, sir, so a darker gray would be fine." Jarvis responded. Tony smiled. "I like you in gray."  
"Thank you, sir."

Tony walked over to his closet and opened it, looking through his clothes. "I'll pick that up later. But for now…" He tossed an outfit to Jarvis. "Try that on."  
Jarvis looked at the clothes. "Where am I going, sir?"  
"_We _are going clubbing."

Jarvis looked confused. "_Clubbing,_ sir?"  
"Yeah. Me. You. Alcohol. Music. Dancing." Tony motioned for him to try on the clothes. "Go on. Put it on."

With some uncertainty, Jarvis tried on the outfit. It was a pair of black jeans with a dark gray v-neck shirt and a pair of light gray Vans. The jeans fit kinda tight, but not in the waist, so Jarvis figured they were supposed to be like that. "How do I look, sir?" He asked Tony. Tony turned around and looked him over. "Freakin' hot," he answered.

The android's cheeks flushed. "Thank you, sir."  
"Oh, and Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Don't call me sir or Mr. Stark. When we're here, then yeah, go ahead if you want but when we're out and about, call me Tony, okay?"

Jarvis nodded. "Yes,… Tony."  
Tony held in a shiver at the way his name sounded coming from him. He finished choosing something to wear and changed into it; dark jeans, black belt, dark red t-shirt, and a pair of red-and-black sneakers. "How do I look?" He asked Jarvis.

"Amazing… Tony." Jarvis answered. He was still getting used to calling him that.  
"Thank you. Now, for the finishing touches… hair-" Tony grabbed a comb and combed up Jarvis' hair, then his. "-cologne-" he sprayed some on himself, grabbed a bottle he bought especially for Jarvis and sprayed some on him. "-and voila! Let's get a bite to eat, and then go clubbing."

He grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and Jarvis' hand before heading out to his Audi.

LE FIN OF LE CHAPTER

A/N: Oooohh, what's gonna happen? *eyes wide and wriggles fingers in your face* SUUSSSPEEENSSE. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Turned out a bite to eat was the nearest McDonald's and involved Jarvis watching Tony eat while sipping on his soda. He found Tony eating to be extremely adorable, and made sure Tony knew by him watching him throughout his entire meal.

Halfway through his burger, Tony finally had enough and asked, "Are you seriously going to watch me eat?"

"Does it bother you?" Jarvis questioned.  
"I just want to know."  
"Then yes, I am."  
"Why?"  
"I find it very adorable."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

Tony picked up his burger, then took a bite after he murmured: "okay". Jarvis sipped his soda and continued to watch him.

After Tony finished his food and Jarvis his soda, the duo got back into the Audi and drove to a club Tony had heard of but had never been to. They were immediately let in-'cuz it's, yaknow, Tony-and the first place they went to was the bar. As Tony ordered them drinks, a man walked up next to Jarvis. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. Jarvis turned to him.

"Hello," he replied. The man looked him up and down.  
"Name's Allen." He held out his hand, which Jarvis shook.  
"Jarvis." He said in return.

"You dance?" Allen asked.  
"I have never tried." Jarvis answered. Allen smiled wider.  
"Come with me, I'll show ya."  
He motioned for him to follow, but Jarvis hesitated.

He wasn't sure he should. Just then, Tony looked over and saw Allen telling Jarvis to come with him and cut in, "Sorry buddy he's with me."  
Allen looked up and saw who spoke. "O-oh, s-sorry," he spluttered, taking off.

Jarvis swiveled his bar stool so he was facing Tony. "Thank you, Tony." He said. Tony smiled and nodded. "No problem."  
The bartender set their drinks in front of them.

They each grabbed one. Jarvis knocked it back in a second. Setting the empty glass down, he watched Tony finish his, and then almost choke in it when he saw that Jarvis had already finished. "Holy shit, dude." he swallowed.  
"What?" Jarvis asked.

"You finished that drink like a pro, nicely done."  
He held up his fist for a fist bump. Jarvis remembered seeing the action somewhere and bumped his fist with Tony's. The action earned a smile from the recipient, which made Jarvis smile. "Let's dance, shall we?" Tony motioned to the dance floor.

The android nodded, and they made their way onto the floor. At first, Jarvis started out slow, but after a while and some coaxing and coaching from Tony he cleared his mind and let the music move his body. And _damn_ he was a good dancer. His hips moved smoothly, his body slid in an 'S' shape, his arms slithered (XD). Tony couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at some of the moves Jarvis made.

He'd never seen anyone look so attractive while dancing. But then Jarvis started dancing behind him, right up against him, and he decided that he needed a drink. Buuuut, Jarvis placed his hands on Tony's lower abdomen and pulled him closer, moving his hips in time with the music. Tony placed his hands on Jarvis' and held them, swinging his hips the same way the android was. They didn't notice the photographer.

"Want a drink?" Tony yelled over the din of the club.  
"Yes, actually." Jarvis yelled back.  
They walked back to the bar and sat on the bar stools. "Hey, give me some shots of… vodka." Tony said to the bartender. A few seconds later, six shots were lined up in front of Jarvis.

"Let's see how fast you can down these shots." Tony turned on the timer on his phone and got ready to press start. "Ready… set… go!" he pressed start.  
Four seconds later Jarvis was done. "Goddamn, Jarvis, four seconds."

Tony put his phone away. Suddenly, Jarvis felt the need to _release…_ something, down there. He checked his database and found that he needed to pee, so he asked Tony, "Where is the restroom?"  
The bartender pointed back. "End of the bar next to the stage."

Jarvis stood to go.  
"Want me to come with you?" Tony asked. Jarvis shook his head.  
"No, it's fine, Tony."  
He waved a hand and left to the bathroom, unaware someone was following him.

He managed to make it to the bathroom without too much trouble, though a couple drunken people asked if he needed a room for the night. In the bathroom, there was the usual couple making out in the corner, and in one of the stalls Jarvis heard odd noises. He got into the rarely used handicap stall and tried to close the door, only to have a hand prohibit him from doing so. It was Allen, and he looked very intoxicated. "Hey there, Jarvis." He purred.

"Hello, Allen." Jarvis replied a little worriedly. Allen strode into the stall.  
"Your boyfriend interrupted us back there," he slurred, closing the stall door. Jarvis knew this wasn't going to end well. He would either have to beat Allen up or get raped.

He chose beating him up. He punched him hard on the nose, pushed him out of the stall, then closed and locked the door. Thankfully, he punched Allen hard enough to knock him out, so he didn't have to worry about him bursting in while he took a pee. Once he finished, he washed his hands and ran back to Tony.

He wasn't going to be very happy about this.

Jarvis was right. Tony _wasn't_ happy about it; so much so that he took Jarvis to a different club to keep from pounding the guy's face in.

The rest of their night was a lot of fun.

When they got back to the tower, it was three in the morning and all of the occupants were asleep. Tony was drunk, but only enough to where he was stumbling. Jarvis, of course, was not. He walked Tony to his bed and laid him down, where he promptly fell asleep. he removed his shoes and pants, and then his own before joining him.

LE FIN DU CHAPITRE

A/N: Meh! Short chappie, sorry. Next one'll probably be the last. Review! Oh and I actually timed the shots. Thanks to Nat-kun for the French translation of the end of the chapter. By the way, Jarvis looks nothing like Paul Bettany, though he is in fact hot. I drew a picture of Jarvis - nosebleed- but I lost it somewhere. Oh and prepare yourselves for the NEXT, the LAST, chapterrrrrrrrrrr


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Later that morning, Bruce woke to his bladder screaming at him, so he groggily got up out of bed and left his room to the bathroom.

When he came out a few minutes later, he saw that Tony's door was open a smidge. It hadn't been like that when he'd gone to the bathroom, had it...?

Just then, he heard feet walking and hid in the bathroom, peeking out from the crack between the door and the doorjam. He saw Tony's door open to reveal Thor carrying Jarvis to his room right across from the bathroom.

He tossed Jarvis lightly onto his bed, startling him awake. When he saw Thor his eyes went wide. After a couple seconds he looked up and around in confusion. "I have removed the alarm, if that is what you are looking for, Jarvis." Thor said. Jarvis whipped his head towards Thor, eyes even wider in fear.

Thor slipped off his pajama bottoms. He had nothing on underneath, so Bruce got an eyeful of his toned ass.

Jarvis sat in terror for a few seconds before bolting for the door. He was caught in midair by Thor, who picked him up and covered his mouth just as he let out a scream. The android kicked out his legs and flailed his arms to no avail.

The Thunder god plopped him down onto his bed again and ripped off his clothes.

Bruce clasped a hand over his mouth and watched, teary-eyed, as Thor spread Jarvis' legs and took him against his will. Just because he was an android and couldn't feel pain doesn't mean the emotional pain didn't hurt.

Jarvis' muffled screams and crying pierced Bruce's eardrums, and the sight of Thor restraining Jarvis onto the bed and pounding into him burned itself into his retina and brain. It took a lot of anger techniques to control the green guy, and by the time Thor was finished- which was a long time- Bruce was shaking.

Thor picked out an outfit for himself and tossed it onto the bed, then went into the bathroom next to his room to take a shower.

When the shower started, Bruce flew out of his hiding place and into Thor's room and to Jarvis, who was curled up crying. "Oh my God, Jarvis I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." He rambled as he picked him up and held him. Jarvis clung to him and sobbed. "I wanted to help you, but if the Hulk got out, you all could've died... I'm so sorry..." Bruce tried to explain as he started to cry.

Jarvis simply held his shirt and wept.

Bruce looked toward the doorway to try and stop his tears, and noticed a camera, one of the many, he remembered, that were in the hall. An idea popped into his head. He would have to take care of that later.

Once Jarvis had cried himself out and had fallen asleep, Bruce laid him on his bed in his room before closing and locking the door. He then went to the security room and checked to see if the camera across from Thor's room had anything, and when he found that it had he copied it onto his thumb drive and left.

Clint was the first one up, at least that he was as far as he knew. But as he dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, he heard a tea kettle whistling on the stove in the kitchen and knew the doctor was up. Natasha had already texted him last night that she had business at the capital and wouldn't be back for a few days, and by the sound of snoring coming from the room on his right Tony wasn't up yet. As for Thor, he wasn't sure, and the same goes for Jarvis and Steve.

He left his room for the kitchen, where he saw Bruce pouring water into his mug. "Good morning," Clint greeted him.  
"Not really." Bruce responded as he picked up the tag of his teabag and used it to swirl the teabag around in the water. Clint frowned. "Why not?" He asked. Bruce turned his laptop around to face Clint and clicked on a video icon on the desktop.

"This." He answered. Clint watched as the video began to play. His eyes went wide when he saw Thor carrying Jarvis to his room, and they went even wider when Thor took off his pants. He gasped and covered his mouth with both hands when Thor ripped off Jarvis' clothes and raped him. His eyes watered at the sound of Jarvis crying, a tear running down his cheek.

When the video finished, Bruce pulled his laptop back to him. "Where did you get that?" Clint asked as he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Security room." Bruce answered. "How'd you know about it?"  
"I was there."

Clint stared. "What?"

"I was in the bathroom across from Thor's room when that happened. I was watching."

"And you didn't DO ANYTHING?!"

"What'd you expect me to do, go Hulk Smash on him? You and everyone within a mile radius could've gotten hurt!"

Clint knew Bruce was right. He couldn't have done anything even if he wanted to. "So where's Thor now?" He asked.

"Wal-Mart." Bruce answered, drinking his tea.

Clint tossed his hands up. "We have to show this to Tony."

Bruce set down his tea as he exclaimed: "Are you _nuts?_ He'll go apeshit!"

"I know, but he's gonna find out eventually. Jarvis'll tell him sooner or later."

Bruce made the motion that meant: "that's true".

He took a sip of his tea. "We'll show him when he wakes up."

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long; the alcohol from last night and earlier that morning having fully been slept off, Tony staggered into the kitchen with a fairly moderate hangover. "Where's Jarvis?" He asked.

"My room." Bruce answered.

There was a hint of jealousy on Tony's face. "Why?"

It was in his voice, too. "Watch this and you'll know why." Clint replied, pulling Bruce's laptop over to Tony. He clicked on the video icon.

Not even five seconds in and Tony looked mad.

When it reached the rape scene, Tony's eyes were wide and his hands were white from gripping the table so hard. At the end, he asked in a scary calm voice, "Where's Thor?"

He wasn't looking at either male standing on each side of him. _"Don't tell him,"_ Bruce mouthed to Clint.

Clint told him anyway. " At the store."

"Which store?"

Bruce looked at Clint with a look that said "don't do it".

"Wal-Mart."

"Damn you."

Tony turned and walked to his workshop.

Bruce hit Clint upside the head. "What'd you do that for?! You just gave directions to a madman with a metal suit on where to find the man that raped his boyfriend!"

"Actually, Thor isn't a man, he's a god."

"Whatever! The point is, we now have a Hulk Mad Ironman on the loose in a place with lots of innocent civilians and we need a plan."

"I suggest we watch the news and see what happens. My money is on Ironman."

"Clint!"

"Come on Bruce, Thor _raped_ Jarvis. If anything we should be helping Tony right now."

"I know, but like I said, I can't exactly go Hulk Smash without anyone within a mile radius or _ more_ even getting hurt."

"Long as it's Thor, I'm totally fine with it."

"Long as _what's_ Thor?"

Clint and Bruce looked toward the hallway to find Steve walking toward them. "Are you gonna show him the video?" Clint asked Bruce.

"Uh, yeah." Bruce turned the laptop towards Steve and clicked the video.

Steve froze (no pun intended). He watched the video through his fingers with a gasp every now and then.

When it was over, he asked: "Did you show Tony this?"

They nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Wal-Mart."

"Where's Thor?"

"Wal-mart."

Steve stared at them. "My money's on Tony."

"You destroyed a Wal-Mart, caused millions of dollars in damage to the surrounding area, and beat the _ living shit_ out of Thor because of a _video?"_ Fury asked in disbelief.

"Watch the video. Then you'll know why." Tony growled.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me."

Tony glared at him as he stood up, strode to Bruce's room, picked up his laptop, set it down in front of Coulson and Fury and started the video.

Even though they were agents, and good ones, they didn't react until the rape scene, where Tony saw them stiffen. When it finished, Fury said, "Go ahead and go. We're gonna have a talk with Thor."

Tony moved to grab the laptop, but Fury objected, "Leave it here."

Tony left it and walked away.

It turned out that Thor had a mental break when he grabbed Jarvis' something about being away from home and in a strange place for so long. He was assigned a psychiatrist and was scheduled to see her twice a week by Fury. He was also instructed to keep at his arm's length away from Jarvis, who was also offered a psychiatrist, but declined. He thought Tony was all the help he needed.

Natasha came back from her business in D.C wondering just what the hell she missed.

Tony took his phone out of his pocket as it rang and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen the newspaper?" It was Pepper.

"No, why?"

"Just look at it. Front page."

Tony picked up the morning paper off the side table and turned to the front. "Oh."

It was of him.

"Mind telling me who the man behind you is?"

It was a picture from when he and Jarvis had danced at that club. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

LE FIN

A/N: End of story! Review please!


End file.
